Endearments
by ironandpen
Summary: They always call each other with loving "endearments"


**Endearments **

**Disclaimer****: **Dengeki Daisy rightfully belongs to Kyousuke Motomi. I own nothing but the plot.

**_Setting: _**chapter1-chapter 12...Back in the days when our favorite, tsundere janitor still hides his identity as DAISY. I mean come onnnn, who misses his rude sarcastic persona and that crazy, sadistic nefarious grin? (author raises her hands)

* * *

He LOVE working her so hard to the point where her face would flush so red, and droplets of perspiration would adorn that face he had secretly grown to love. It was times like this he'd noticed how her shoulder-length, raven locks would idly stick to her sweat drenched skin... How she'd open those lips in a parted sigh as she take a deep breathe before resuming her work.

Obsidian russet eyes darkened even more. _He wondered if he'll ever see her face aglow with such expression somewhere private -_

BONK!

A crack was formed in the wall where he had just banged his head. If her older brother was still alive, he would not hesitate to skin him alive! When the hell did he ever thought of her like... like...

"Weirdo. Smiling like a perverted old man then hitting your head in a wall. Have you gone senile?"

Kurosaki groaned. _She'll never know how close she was to the truth._

Hey, wait a minute... He blinked before his brows shot up. HE was smiling like a ... pervert? (Not that he would EVER ADMIT he was one though.)

"Oi, is that the way you talk to your master?" he quickly masked his expression with indifference. "Tch, you're so slow – would you mind tending those weeds a little bit faster?"

There would be a resolute light in those magnetic brown eyes as if determined to prove to him wrong... and deep down, a part of him recognized it. The same damn determination he had seen from her brother whenever he solved a code no one could even decipher. And as he looked at this bedraggled angel...

His phone vibrated and he was cut off from his reverie.

* * *

**DAISY, it's Teru! I've been tending some blue daisies in the school garden and I can't help but think of you.**

* * *

He gulped as a mixture of confusion and excitement washed over him...

Another text was sent and his heart oddly skipped a bit.

* * *

**I wished you're here to help me tend these flowers, though. **

**It would make me happy if I could have a treasure moment with you tending these plants.**

* * *

Then, reality struck him hard when he realized... _HE could grant her wish._

_Just the way DAISY would unwillingly, always do._

It was times like this that his cheeks would flush so red and he'd rudely tell her to "Hurry the hell up." And it was times like this she would heatedly retort back and spat loving endearments _**solely for his ears to hear:**_

" Go Bald, Kurosaki!"

Try as he might, he couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips.

They had met for only a week and they were already in that stage where they can dotingly call each other nicknames.

"Tch..Why not come up with a more offensive name, servant? And here I though you got a wide vocabulary since you're rumoured to be so smart and all.."

A vein popped in her head. Kurebayashi Teru could stand being called poor and homely, but she'll let no one look down on her intelligence!

"W-why you... you..." Her head shot up and her expression was fierce. Righteous furry glinted in those golden brown eyes.

She didn't know even half of the effects it had done to the poor young man.

Damn. He loved seeing her so riled up like this.

"You no good thug!" she screeched as she lunged at him.

His face broke into a huge maniacal grin as he easily dodged the attack. "A-cup!"

"argh! Jerk!"

"Dwarf!"

"Scumbag!"

Tch. This is honestly doing wonders on his (already large) ego. Not a minute had passed and she had called him atleast three new nicknames.

He was happy – deliriously happy. Wasn't it evident on the nefarious, sadistic grin on his face?

"Squirt!"

"Hoodlum! Pervert!" Two more new pet names. What more could he ask for?

He easily stepped a top a bench as if to emphasize the difference on their height and flicked her forehead.

"Shrimp!"

"Lolicon!"

Oh, he can't deny that last comment was kind of true. Well... kind of.

"Gah..." he blew out a puff of smoke pretending to be bored. "I'm getting tired of those names. Make up a new one, will you?"

"Thick headed Tasuku!"

That did it.

Every sound, every single syllable she had uttered to say his name left him unable to think. And the moment his feet moved when his mind couldn't even comprehend anything made him lost his balance and a loud crash was heard.

"A-ah! Tasuk-! I mean... K-kurosaki! Are you okay?"

Nothing – and absolutely nothing prepared him when he heard his name spilled out from this angel's gorgeous lips.

Blame it on the force of gravity, but his head seriously suffered from the hard impact of the cold pavement floor. And there fore... therefore, the slow agonizing manner of how this girl hovered overto nurse him felt all too surreal.

A stifled laugh, a warm smile and the way her eyes soften at his predicament was all it took to left him speechless. His breathe was painfully caught in his throat as this angel cupped his face in her loving hands.

"Pffttt... stuuu¬pid!"

_Funny how her mockery sounded more like an endearment than an insult to his ears._

Her unkempt raven locks billowed in the wind and framed her face in a way that emphasizes her alluring cheeks. Long thick lashes framed those brown molten orbs filled with worry for him.

And then his eyes drifted slowly to her parted lips.

_The same lips that had uttered his name in a way no one have ever done before._

He was numbed as she waved her hands and caressed him with the lightest of touch. He bet he was hallucinating from too much smoking. "a-ahh... wh- what..."

"Hai?" and those brown doeful eyes looked at him with concern it was kind of amazing how her emotions could change within a span of seconds. "Tell me where it hurts..."

_Oh shit – HE WAS REALLY HALLUCINATING!_

"what-" he rasped. His voice barely audible. "what have you called me?"

"EH?" she expected a sadistic retort promising her of more punishments or a cruel joke that she's so easily fooled. But never had she expected him to be so... so...

"Thick headed." She replied dead panned. "I called you thick-headed. It's a synonym for being stupid. You told me to use another insult, didn't you?"

And in that instant, his gaze went back into that of blood thirsty hoodlum hell bent on revenge.

It was a sign to retreat and Teru ran as fast her feet could carry her. She still values her life.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU BRAT! I'LL MAKE YOU SORRY!"

Despite her retreating form, it didn't deter him from making a mad dash to catch up to her. A crazy, half-hearted smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he planned on how to extract his revenge.

He'll wait for the time when he could finally reveal who DAISY really is... and perhaps... just perhaps – he'd be able to hear from her lips his name again.

His first name.

**_Tasuku._**

He'll just have to be contented with her coy, affectionate endearments as for now.

"Go bald Kurosaki!"

* * *

**Author's notes:** Troll. I DO LOVE writing this from Kurosaki's point of view. it shows how much of a pervert he really is! Haha! Should I continue this as snippets through out the chapters or just remain this as a one shot? ehhh... =_=

review please?


End file.
